


I know that true love will be… (Heartbeat)

by flickawhip



Series: Rachel Dawson Finds Love [2]
Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jessica Latimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rachel and Jess start to move on...
Relationships: Rachel Dawson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rachel Dawson Finds Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029546





	I know that true love will be… (Heartbeat)

“Rachel?”

Jessica’s smirking when Rachel finally emerges into the bedroom, her hair loose for once, soft chocolate brown curls falling to her shoulders, framing her slim face and flattering her delicate pale grey-brown eyes, the suit she’s wearing clinging a little to her slim frame, accentuating just how thin she is. She looks cold, like she’s been freezing since she came home, and she shivers even as she moves into Jessica’s arms, blushing just slightly at Jessica’s next comment. 

“Why are you soaked through?”

“May have taken a slight plunge into a lake…”

“Rachel, it’s winter… you must be frozen.”

Rachel sighs, letting Jessica push off her jacket and begin unbuttoning her shirt, noting the way Jessica lingered, kissing her softly even as she finally pushed the shirt free, gentle hands curling onto her back to move her closer, stroking slowly up even as Rachel’s own fingers curl around her dress straps, pulling her closer still. 

“I am… kinda cold.”

Rachel sounds shy and Jessica laughs, moving to finish undressing the other woman, freeing Rachel’s bra clasp with a smirk. 

“Guess I’ll have to warm you up then…”

Rachel shivers and Jessica’s eyes darken slightly, her next kiss even softer than the last, her voice tender. 

“Darling… at least let me find you dry clothes?”

Rachel agrees softly, letting Jessica finish removing her trousers and underwear, letting Jessica dress her again, melting a little at the tenderness of Jessica’s touch and smile. Jessica had never once pushed her to do anything and the way Jessica looked at her made her heart sing. She was never ‘broken’, not to Jess. 

“Better?”

Jessica’s smile is soft even as she pushes hair from Rachel’s eyes, hating the small flinch and stroking her cheek tenderly. 

“You’re cute all soft and relaxed…”

She murmurs, kissing Rachel one more time before leading her down for food, finding herself captivated by the delicate way Rachel ate, finally accepting that she was, and always would be, safe with her. 

Some food had fallen from Rachel’s fork, dripping onto her fingers, Rachel cleaning her fingers by licking them clean and dragging a soft moan from Jessica. 

“God… Rachel Dawson you are such a tease…”

Rachel smirks, finishing her food before moving to settle in Jessica’s lap, finally trusting herself enough to kiss Jessica first, smirking at Jessica’s gentle smirk into the kiss, gentle hands gripping her hips to pull her closer. 

“I love you.”


End file.
